


Love Triumphs Over All

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, but everything's okay, i dont know how to title, i know the title is dumb okay but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Prince Roman is completely and helplessly in love with Prince Damien and his servant, Patton.  When Damien finally proposes, they must face the challenges against their engagement.





	Love Triumphs Over All

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @impatentpending on Tumblr  
> Deceit's placeholder name is Damien in this!

Roman couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.  The road was just bumpy enough to irritate him, and he'd been sitting so long his legs were tired.  He sighed as he placed his head on his hand, gazing out the carriage window.  The scenery had been unchanging for the past few hours and the only sound he had heard was the horses stepping on the road.  The prince was bored out of his mind.

Roman had spent the last few months in his home kingdom after being summoned by his father, the king.  He had to take care of his princely responsibilities, which took much longer than he would have liked - meaning he had to spend a whole season away from his loves.

The trees of the forest started to dwindle and soon the scenery was just open field.  Roman perked up as he leaned closer to the window, smiling as he saw the kingdom come into view.

He then huffed in annoyance as he remembered he had to close the curtain.  They didn't want to risk bandits and criminals seeing him and ambushing the carriage, even if Roman knew how to fight and he was being followed by two other carriages with guards.

Not being able to see was infuriating.  He was already so anxious to finally get back to his darling Damien's castle and get to see and hold and pamper his loves.  Every time the carriage stopped he would freeze in anticipation and wait for the footman to open the door, but instead the carriage would start moving again.

Finally,  _finally_ , the carriage stopped for the last time and Roman heard people moving outside.

As soon as his carriage door was opened he jumped outside, looking for his darling Damien.

And there he was, standing at the castle door and smiling.

Roman didn't care how disappointed his father would be in his behavior.  He couldn't stop the huge smile on his face as he ran towards Damien, wrapping his arm around him and covering his face in kisses.

"Roman, my dear, there are people," Damien sighed in annoyance, but he couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped him as Roman finally connected their lips.

_God, Roman had missed this._

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and Damien glared at whoever dared to interrupt them.

"Highness, your father allowed you a break to meet Prince Roman, but now you  _must_ get back to the ally summit-"

Damien huffed and held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Fine, fine.  Please lead Roman to his quarters."

Damien looked back at Roman.  "I'll have my servant sent to your room to assist to any needs you may have."

A mischievous glint flashed through Damien's eyes, and Roman knew a familiar look was on his face as well.

Roman was led to the quarters given to him whenever he came to visit.  He thanked and dismissed the guards as he closed the door.  He turned and looked at the large room in front of him.  Barely anything had changed since the last time he was here.

Roman smiled as he walked over to the balcony, looking down at the castle gardens.

There was where he first met Prince Damien.  Roman, his three brothers, and his mother and father were in the kingdom so the two kings could discuss future alliances and trade deals.  Damien's father held a huge ball in their honor.  It had been the standard, stuffy occasion.  While Roman enjoyed the attention, he was growing bored with the ceremonious atmosphere.

He managed to sneak out to the gardens, loosening his sash and unbuttoning the top of his collar, grateful for the cool, fresh air.

There he saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen leaning on the bridge.  Roman couldn't help himself from approaching him.

The boy was snarky, sarcastic, and rude.  But he was also flirtatious and endearing.  Roman was immediately smitten.

"Prince Damien! Prince Roman!" they  heard someone call.  Damien sighed as they both turned towards the source.  "The king has requested both of your presence."

Roman adjusted his sash and buttoned his collar again.  As they walked back towards the ballroom, Damien grabbed Roman's arm.

"When the rest of the castle retires, meet me back by the fountain."

Roman shuddered as Damien then walked ahead of him.

That night Roman snuck out to find Damien sitting on the fountain's edge, and the two talked for hours under the moonlight until the fatigue from the ball hit them, and they reluctantly agreed they needed to go the bed themselves.

The following days were full of secret meetings, knowing glances across dinner tables, and thrilling moments where they were almost caught.

The night before Roman and his family were to leave for there own kingdom, Damien kissed Roman.  It caught Roman by surprise at first, but Roman quickly got over his shock as he grabbed Damien's face and pulled him closer.

It was fast, passionate, and heavy.  When they separated they were panting as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I can't lose you," Roman whispered.

"You won't," Damien promised.

The next morning, Roman was hesitant to step into the carriage.  He hadn't seen Damien at all that morning and he wanted a chance to say goodbye, to confirm that there could be a next time.  He ignored his brother's demand to hurry as he glanced behind him one last time to try and get one last look at Damien when a servant ran out the door towards their carriage.  Roman froze as the servant whispered something to his father's adviser.

"Your highness, the king requests that you, the queen, and Prince Roman meet him in the throne room at once."

Roman's eyes widened as he eagerly looked to his father.  His father looked confused, but he agreed and the three were lead to the throne room.

Roman felt his breath hitch when they walked in and saw Damien standing tall between his parent's thrones, arms behind his back and eyes determined.

Roman and Damien's eyes met, and the two couldn't tear their gazes off each other.

Damien's father dismissed everyone else in the room and explained to Roman's father that Damien had expressed interest in his youngest son, but Roman wasn't listening as he looked at Damien.  He didn't even notice the soft sigh that escaped his lips, catching everyone's attention.

While a prince marrying a prince was... unprecedented, as Roman's father put it, the engagement would be beneficial for both kingdoms.

The kings and queens agreed to let their sons continue to see each other, but for now Roman needed to come home.

Damien walked with the royal couple and Roman to their carriage, not saying a word until he grabbed Roman's arm before he stepped onto the carriage.

"I told you you wouldn't lose me," Damien muttered quietly enough only for Roman to hear before pulling Roman into a kiss, one that left Roman wanting more, one that promised that there  _would_ be more.

Roman was in a daze the entire carriage ride home.  He barely listened to his parents talking and he barely noticed the weird looks from his brothers.

It wasn't until his parents started talking about the benefits of Roman being a king of Damien's kingdom did he start paying attention.

With three older brothers, Roman never even entertained the idea of him becoming king.  But Damien was an only child, meaning if they were to be married one day, Roman would be king alongside Damien.

Roman started to feel even  _more_ giddy than he already was.

Roman smiled as he heard the doors to his quarters open, snapping him out of his thoughts.  He walked off the balcony and closed the doors behind him, shutting the curtain to ensure no one would be able to see in.

"Hello, your highness," the head servant said as the guards stood behind him.  Roman dismissed the guards and the door was closed, leaving Roman and the servant by themselves.

Roman wasted no time as he strode towards Patton and connected their lips, not being able to stop himself from smiling as he felt Patton smile under him.

"Hello, my  _darling_ ," Roman cooed as he placed a kiss on Patton's jaw, causing the shorter boy to shiver.

A month after Roman's initial trip to Damien's kingdom, Roman's only form of contact with Damien had been letters, but it wasn't  _enough_.  Roman's parents could tell he was growing restless, so they wrote to Damien's parents and they agreed to let Roman stay with them for the summer.

A week into Roman's visit, Roman was in Damien's room as they lounged on the couch, Roman on Damien's lap and arms around his neck.  Damien had requested a tray of tea be sent up to them.  There was a knock on the door and Damien called the servant in, and Damien and Roman both froze when  they saw the boy who walked in.

He was unarguably adorable.  Freckles peppered his face that was framed by curly hair.  Mesmerizing light green eyes were behind round glasses perched on a button nose.

"Your highnesses, " the boy greeted, bright smile lighting up his face.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," Damien purred.  Roman went to slide himself off Damien's lap but Damien held him there.

"Oh, I'm new, your highness," the boy said as he placed the tray of tea down on the table in front of them.

Damien just hummed as Patton started pouring two cups of tea.

"What's your name?" Damien asked.

"I'm Patton!" he beamed. "Your highness!" he quickly added.

Damien hummed.  "Well, thank you, Patton.  I'll call for you if we need anything else."

"Of course, your highness."

Patton bowed before walking out.  Roman and Damien stared at the door for a few moments before Roman went to place a kiss on Damien's cheek.

Patton was assigned to be Damien's personal servant, meaning he was the one to do whatever Damien asked, whenever Damien asked.

Damien and Roman found that they enjoyed the bubbly, optimistic personality of the new servant.  Damien requested that Patton always be the servant to accompany them on outings.

It took a week to get Patton to stop referring to them as "Your highnesses."  Another two weeks for Patton to stop referring to them as "Prince Damien and Prince Roman."

Things changed after Damien took Roman on a trip to his parent's lakehouse, and they couldn't help but take Patton along with them.

The first night back in the castle in the seclusion of Damien's bedroom, after a week of isolation by the lake with Roman and Damien teaming up to fluster Patton with endless flirting, they agreed they wanted Patton to be with them.

So they spent the rest of the summer flirting, teasing, and trying to spend as much time as possible with Patton without raising suspicion.  It was painful almost, spending so much time yearning after this boy who was too pure and kind for this world.  He was always there to support them, to offer advice when they couldn't turn to anyone else.  Damien made it clear almost immediately after the lakehouse trip that they no longer saw Patton as a servant, but as a friend.  They stopped commanding Patton to do things for them, but Patton still served them, saying that he knew he didn't have to, but he wanted to.

A week before Roman was to be sent back to his kingdom, the two were growing desperate.  Patton was sweet, but naive.  They were certain he wouldn't realize their affections until they told him directly.

So they requested Patton join them for horseback riding.

Damien didn't stop leading them through the woods until he was certain they were far enough away to be alone.  He stopped them, claiming he wanted to give the horses a break.

"Patton, as you know, I have to leave in a weeks time," Roman said as they climbed off their horses.

"Yes," Patton frowned.  "But you'll be back as soon, right?"

"As soon as I can be, darling," Roman said.  Roman noticed the blush grow on Patton's face at the nickname and he couldn't help but smile.

"We need to tell you something, my dear," Damien said as he came up behind Patton, startling him slightly.

"Y-yeah?" Patton breathed out as the two closed in on him.

"We don't want to pressure you, but I'm afraid we have found ourselves absolutely  _smitten_ with you," Damien murmured into Patton's ear.  Roman could tell Patton was getting weak-kneed, and he would tell Damien to go easier on him if he didn't love watching Patton get so flustered.

"What?" Patton squeaked.  Damien chuckled and wrapped his arms around Patton's torso.

"I couldn't leave without telling you I've falling for you," Roman said as he gently lifted Patton's head, forcing them to make eye contact.

"Will you have us, Patton?" Roman asked as he leaned in, mere inches from Patton's face.

"Yes," he whispered, and Roman kissed him.  Patton's knees finally gave out, Damien's arms the only thing holding him up.  He grabbed onto Roman's head and pulled him down greedily, gasping as Damien lightly nipped his neck.

"What?" Damien asked innocently as he worked his way down Patton's neck as Patton let out small gasps.  "Did you think I'd just stand here and let Roman have all the fun?"

Roman separated from Patton and let Damien turn him around, connecting their lips as Patton leaned back against Roman's chest.  Damien was much less merciful than Roman, and soon Patton was just a gasping mess under Damien.

Patton pulled back first, leaning his head back on Roman's shoulder with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.  Roman and Damien smiled at each other and Damien leaned in to kiss Roman.

The night before Roman had to leave, Roman was sitting in his room with Patton under one arm and Damien under the other, holding them as close as he could.  He had spent the last week drowning Patton and Damien in as much affection and love as he could, but he knew it was never going to be enough to make up for the time apart.

He felt a small pang of jealousy whenever he thought about them being able to stay together, but he always pushed it back.  It wasn't their faults.

"What exactly am I to you?" Patton whispered so softly they almost didn't hear him.  Roman felt Damien tense up under his arm as they turned their attention towards Patton.

"What do you mean, darling?" Roman asked softly as he brushed a strand of hair from Patton's face.  Patton shifted as he sat up a bit, mind clearly racing as he tried to find the words.

"Am I just... entertainment for you?  I'm not a royal.  I don't know what exactly you're wanting to get out of me..."

"We want  _you_ , Patton," Damien interrupted as he placed a hand on Patton's cheek.  "Don't think we're doing this as some... some fling, or some exciting affair.  We don't want to  _get_ anything out of this relationship.  We want to be with you, we want you to be happy, and, preferably, for you to be happy with us."

"You aren't with us because you feel obligated to, do you?" Roman asked gently, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  Patton's eyes widened as he sat back even more.

"No! Not at all! I  _really_ like you!"

"We feel the same for you," Roman assured as he placed a kiss on Patton's temple.

Damien leaned over and kissed Patton, pulling him by the collar to be as close as they could.  Once they separated, Roman barely gave him time to gasp for air before he connected their lips, catching Patton by surprise before he let out a soft moan into Roman's mouth.

"Do you understand now, my dear?" Damien whispered into Patton's ear.  All Patton could do was nod.

For the last two years, Roman had been with Damien and Patton.  Visiting as often as he could.  And when he couldn't go to them, they'd visit him, Damien always ensuring Patton came along.

Back in the present, Roman stopped pressing kisses down Patton's jawline and just held the smaller man to h is body, sighing happily as he rested his head on Patton's.

"How have you been?" Patton asked as he pulled away to look at Roman's face, smile so warm that Roman couldn't not smile back.

"I've been fine, but I'm better now that I'm here," he said as he gave Patton one more chaste kiss.  "How about yourself, buttercup?"

"I've been good.  But it's quiet without you here," Patton said.  Roman smiled.

"How much longer is Damien going to be stuck in that meeting?" Roman asked.  Patton shrugged.

"I can bring them more tea and give you an update?"

"No, no," Roman said.  "Stay here with me."

Patton went to get them tea anyways, saying it would be less suspicious if he didn't just stay in the room.  Patton then brought tea for the two of them, so the had tea and cuddled and talked for another hour before Damien walked in with a huff.

"I  _love_ those meetings," Damien said as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and took off his sash.  "They are just so much  _fun_."

"Is everything okay?" Patton asked.

"Everything's fine," Damien sighed as he sat down next to Roman curled up against his side.  "Those meetings are just so  _long_."

Patton snuggled against Roman's other side and reached for Damien's hand.  Roman wrapped his arms around them and held them as close as he could.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady but finding it difficult.  He never got used to the heartache of being separated from them for so long, how much his heart  _yearned_ just to see them again.  And now they were here, in his arms, not just letters on paper.

"We've missed you, too, sweetie," Patton said gently as he sat up to kiss Roman softly, followed by Damien who kissed him much softer than usual, making it evident it'd been just as hard for him.

There was a knock at the door and Patton jolted from his spot by Roman, accidentally elbowing him in the chest.  He mouthed sorry as he went to make it look like he was making Roman's bed as Roman called in whoever knocked, trying not to sound winded.

"Sorry to interrupt, your highnesses," a servant girl said.  "But the king requests that Damien see him in his quarters.

Damien rolled his eyes as he uncurled himself from Roman's side, giving him a quick kiss before turning.  Roman knew he wished he could give the same kiss to Patton, but not with the girl there.

"And Patton?"

Patton looked up from the pillow he was fluffing.

"The queen would like you to prepare her some tea.  She says you make it the best."

"Of course."

The girl left with Damien and Roman frowned.

"I'll be back shortly, promise," Patton said as he went over to the table to collect the tea tray.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden.  I've been sitting too long."

"I'll meet you as soon as I can," Patton promised.  Roman pulled Patton into one more kiss, wishing he could make Patton flustered and breathless, but stopped since he had work to do and couldn't risk raising any suspicion.

 

Patton never did come join Roman, so Roman assumed the queen was keeping him busy.  Night fell and he decided to retire back to his room, knowing Damien would sneak him and Patton in when he could.

Patton was always expected to return to his home in the village when his work was done, but sometimes Damien would sneak him in through the kitchen to spend the night, and Patton _always_ stayed whenever Roman was visiting, no matter how risky it was to stay multiple nights in a row.

He got ready for bed and just as he lit the last candle he heard a soft knock at the door as it creaked open.  He turned and smiled as Patton and Damien slipped through and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Hello, my darlings," Roman said quietly.  He quickly embraced them and held them close.  "I haven't seen enough of you today."

"Oh, trust me.  We're spending the whole day tomorrow horseback riding," Damien said against Roman's neck.

A shiver ran down Roman's spine and he felt Patton shudder.  They knew what that meant.  "I'm dragging you two into the forest and kissing you (and ~~maybe~~ probably more) until the sun goes down."

Damien pulled away from the embrace and placed a hand on both of their cheeks.  They leaned into the touch as he took a shaky breath.

"My loves, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Roman asked as he looked over to press a kiss to Damien's palm.

"My father summoned me to his room to talk about my coronation."

Roman and Patton's eyes widened and they glanced at each other.

"You mean..."

"Yes," Damien interrupted Patton.  "My father has decided that it is time for me to rule the kingdom.  My father and mother are stepping down from the throne.  In two seasons, I will be king."

"Oh, my love..." Roman murmured.  He went to pull Damien back to him but froze at Damien's next words.

"Marry me," Damien whispered as he glanced between them.  Roman's breath hitched as Patton grabbed his hand.

Roman opened his mouth to exclaim "Yes!" when Patton spoke.

"B-but... you can't marry both of us," Patton whispered.

"I can do whatever I want when I'm king."

"But I'm not royalty either!" Patton said. "I- I- What would your parents think about you marrying some servant boy?  What will your kingdom think if you have two  _husbands_?  What about your alliances, your trade partners?  What would they think?  I- I- I can't have you risking everything just to marry  _me_ -"

"I don't  _care_ what any of those people think," Damien hissed as he let go of Roman to place both hands on Patton's cheeks.  Roman wrapped his arms around Patton as he saw tears build up in his eyes.  "To hell with everyone else.   _You_ make me happy.   _You_ make me a better person."

Damien paused to take a shaky breath as he pulled Patton into his chest, tucking Patton's head beneath his chin.  "If I can't have you at my side, then I don't want to be king at all.  I- I  _need_ you with me.  So  _please_ ," Damien choked out.  "Marry me?"

"Yes," Patton whispered and Damien connected their lips, tears running down both their faces.

They separated and looked at Roman, who immediately answered "Of course I will."

Damien connected their lips as soon as Roman got the words out.  As they kissed, Roman raised his hands to gently wipe the tears off Damien's face.

"I love you," Damien whispered as they separated.  He held Patton and Roman against him as he buried his head in Patton's hair.  "I love you I love you I love you I love you."

Patton and Roman murmured back their "I love yous" as Damien took in a shaky breath.  He slumped against Roman who immediately picked him up and carried him to bed.  Patton and Roman snuggled up to either side of him as tears continued to roll down his face.

"We're here.  We're right here," Patton whispered as he kissed the tears away.

"We love you," Roman whispered.

"You can sleep now," Patton said softly as he ran his hand down Damien's cheek.  "It's been a busy day, but it's over now.  Now you can just relax.  We'll be here when you fall asleep, we'll be here when you wake up, and now we'll be here for the rest of your life," Patton whispered as he placed gentle kisses all over Damien's face.  "So rest now, sweetie."

Roman and Patton watched as Damien fell asleep under Patton's gentle touch.

"You're amazing, dearest," Roman whispered.  Patton leaned over and kissed Roman gently.

"I love you so much," Patton whispered once they separated.

"I love you, too."

The two shared one more kiss before lying down next to Damien, letting the exhausting events of the day wash over them as they fell asleep.

 

Roman woke up fairly late in the morning.  Patton was gone when he woke up, but that was to be expected.  He had work to do and couldn't risk getting caught.

Roman couldn't wait until Patton could stop serving and stay in bed with them as long as they wished.

Damien stirred next to him and Roman smiled.

"Morning," Damien grumbled as he wiped his eyes.

"Good morning," Roman smiled.

"Is Pat-"

"He's gone," Roman said.  Damien frowned.

"I told everyone on staff to not give him any jobs to do today.  I wanted him free."

"He's probably making breakfast and making lunch for us to bring, then," Roman said as he snuggled more into Damien's side.

Damien just hummed as he pulled Roman to him and kissed him softly.

There was a knock at the door and before Roman could call them in the doors opened, meaning it was Patton.

"Good morning," Patton smiled at them as he balanced a tray on one hand.

"Oh, Pat, you're too good for us," Roman said as he sat up.  Patton beamed at them as he placed the tray down on the table.

Roman and Damien ate breakfast quickly before getting ready to go out.  It was perfect weather, making Roman's mood even better.  He was still on the high from the proposal last night, and he just couldn't wait to spend the day with his boyfri-  _fiances_.

God, Roman would never get sick of that.

That is, of course, until he can refer to them as his husbands.

Roman soon found himself lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing in the forest.  It was the spot they usually went to on their days out.  It was far enough that they didn't have to worry about anyone finding them.

It was relaxing, to just be able to spend time with his fiances without worrying about someone coming to whisk Patton or Damien away.  Roman loved just focusing on his loves.

Patton was lying in between Roman and Damien, holding hands with both of them.  They were talking about wedding plans, making all of them giddy with excitement.

"So, us being engaged - does this mean..." Patton started before biting his lip.

"Does this mean what, love?" Roman encouraged.  Roman and Damien turned on their sides to look at Patton better.

"Does this mean that...  _I_ am going to become a  _king_?"

Roman and Damien smiled at him as Damien placed a hand on Patton's cheek, leading Patton to look at him.  Damien pressed their lips together as Roman pressed a kiss on Patton's head.

"It does, my dear," Damien said.  "And, oh, I can't  _wait_ to treat you like the king you are," Damien whispered as he moved his lips to the sweet spot on Patton's neck.  Roman leaned down to kiss Patton's jaw, and he smiled as he heard Patton's breath hitch.

"I can't wait to see you in your crown, sitting on a throne," Roman muttered as he moved down Patton's neck.  "I can't wait to finally be able to show the world how lucky I am.  I want to finally be able to spoil you with everything you deserve."

"I want to show you off, let everyone see how beautiful you are," Damien continued to mutter against Patton's skin.  "I'll feel so proud, knowing that you are only  _ours_ ," Damien growled as Patton's eyes widened.

"Ah- ah!" Patton gasped out as the two sucked on his skin at the same time.  Roman and Damien pulled off, smiling down at the flustered boy beneath them.

"So beautiful," Roman murmured as he ran a hand down Patton's face.  Damien placed a hand on Roman's cheek and leaned in to kiss him.  Once they separated they looked down at Patton to see him staring at them in awe.  Roman was going to kiss him when suddenly-

"I don't deserve you," Patton whispered.  His eyes widened as he threw his hands over his mouth, but it had already been said.

"...What on _earth_  are you talking about?" Damien demanded.

"I don't deserve this," Patton whispered, avoiding their gaze.  "I don't deserve to be treated so well by royals.  I'm just some poor servant.  I don't deserve to be a  _king_ -"

Roman interrupted him by kissing him, slow and wanting.  His hands shakily went to Patton's cheeks, but he could feel Patton's hesitation, which made tears start to well up in his eyes.  Roman pulled back to look at him, and Damien went to take his place, but he, too, could feel Patton's hesitance and pulled back as well.

"Patton, cherished," Roman started.  "You deserve every possible good thing this world has to offer."

Patton opened his mouth but Roman kept speaking.

"It doesn't matter if you have royal blood or not.  We  _know_ you're a perfect fit to be king."

"You're much more fit than most royals I meet," Damien grumbled.  "Patton, my love, my life, my everything, if anything, we don't deserve  _you_.  We're just a couple of royal pricks.  You're so kind, so gentle, so amazingly sweet.  You have no idea how lucky we feel everyday we get to see your smiling face and know that  _we_ are the ones you chose."

Patton took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his face.

"I love you both so much," he whispered, and Roman was quick to put their lips together.  This time Patton accepted greedily, grabbing Roman's cheeks and pulling him as close as possible.

"Don't ever doubt our affections for you again," Roman murmured as they separated, Damien taking his place.  Roman's lips gently grazed Patton's neck, and soon the two had made Patton a whimpering, desperate mess beneath them.  Damien and Roman looked at each other, eyes full of wanting as they silently agreed what to do next.

"Would our king like us to show him how much we  _adore_ him?" Roman asked as he reattached his lips to Patton's neck.  Patton whimpered under him and buried a hand in Roman's hair.

"What do you say, your majesty?" Damien whispered in Patton's ear.  "Will you let us pamper you?"

Patton nodded as he bit his lip, and Roman and Damien smiled.

 

Roman stared at the parchment in front of him, tapping the quill against his chin as he tried to think of what to say.  It had since been a week since Damien's proposal and all of them had yet to break the news to anyone.  Damien's parents, along with all of Damien's advisers, have been dropping hints about an engagement to Roman ever since Damien's talk about his coronation, but they've avoided the topic.

Roman sighed and put the quill down before pushing his chair away and standing.  He was supposed to write a letter to his parents announcing his engagement to Damien and Patton, but he was unsatisfied with any explanation he could think of.  Damien promised to tell his parents soon, but the uncertainty of everyone's reactions was leaving the three of them tense.

Roman stretched his arms up and was about to leave to try and find Damien or Patton (whichever one popped up first) when there was a sharp knock at the door.  Roman frowned as he called in the visitor, and his eyebrows furrowed together when he saw it was the king's royal adviser.  And he did not look happy.

"The king commands your presence in the throne room at  _once_ ," he said sharply.

Roman felt his stomach churn as he followed the adviser down the corridors.

Guards opened the large double doors and Roman felt his heart sink.  The king and queen were sitting on their respective thrones, Damien standing in front of them with Patton on his left, kneeling.  He could tell Patton was on the verge of tears by the way his shoulders were shaking, and Damien's shoulders were tense.

The king dismissed everyone else in the room, leaving the rulers and the lovers alone.

"Father, I can-"

"Enough," the king interrupted, and Damien dropped his head.  Roman went to stand on the other side of Patton, both of his loves refusing to make eye contact.

"Your majesty, what is-"

"Prince Roman, you're such a nice boy," the queen interrupted him.  "I'm sorry my son had to ruin everything."

"Your majesty, I assure you Damien has done nothing wrong," Roman dared to interject.

"Then you aren't aware of the affair between the prince and the servant boy," the king said, voice more venomous than Roman had ever heard.

"Father, we-"

"Enough, Damien!" the king barked, and Damien dropped his head again.  "You have proven yourself not ready for the throne.  Don't go and make it even worse for yourself!"

Patton let out a sob before snapping a hand over his mouth.  Roman had to fight every urge in his body to kneel down and comfort him.

"I did know, your majesty," Roman said, placing a hand on Patton's shoulder and trying to stand as tall as possible.  Patton and Damien's eyes widened as they dared to look over at him.

The king and queen sat in shock.

"When why- how-"

"There is no affair, highnesses," Roman continued, ignoring the fear hammering in his chest.  "I am well aware of their relationship, as I, too, am courting Patton."

The room was silent except for Patton's labored breathing.  Roman kept his head high as the two rulers stared at him.

"I am engaged to both of them," Damien eventually said, raising his head to face the feared rulers.  "I proposed the night we talked about my coronation."

"Damien!" his mother gasped.

"I intend to rule with both of them by my side.  So you either have to allow it, or have no heir, as I refuse to take no for an answer."

"We're already risking too much by allowing you to marry another prince," his father said, his calm voice hiding his anger.  "You can't marry a prince  _and_ a  _servant boy_."

"Once I become king, I shall-"

"We only let your relationship continue because of how beneficial the marriage would be for both kingdoms," the king boomed, now standing.  "You're being delusional, Damien.  If I thought you weren't fit for the throne before, now I'm sure of it."

The guards were called, and Roman's eyes widened as he vaguely heard Patton's scared cry and Damien yell "No!" as the guards were ordered to take Roman back to his quarters and to take Patton... away.  Roman didn't even want to think of where "away" meant.

Roman grabbed Patton and drew a sword from one of the guards, holding it towards the guards as he pressed Patton against his chest.

"Send them away," Roman commanded, voice reverberating through the hall.

"Prince Roman! I-"

"Send.  Them.  Away."

The room was frozen in tense silence as everyone stared at each other, all of them ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Finally, the king dismissed the guards.  Roman hesitated to give the sword back, but he didn't want to send the wrong message to the king.

Patton let out a sob as he turned and buried his head in Roman's chest.  Damien rushed to them and hugged them tightly, whispering comforting words in a shaking Patton's ear as he glared at his parents.

"You say Damien is unfit for the throne," Roman stated, voice shaking in anger.  "But I promise you, he is more fit for that throne than anyone else I've ever met.  I've traveled through kingdom after kingdom, meeting kings and queens, princes and princesses, and not once have I met one as intelligent, adept, and valiant as Damien."

"You can't deny how skilled he is.  You've seen the way he debates with rulers.  You've seen the way he's able to convince even the most stubborn to join his side.  You know as well as I do how effective a ruler he will be."

Damien stared at him as Patton tightened his grip around Roman's waist.

"You can either accept all three of us, or you can ban Damien from the throne and I'll take both of them away, so far away you won't ever find us."

Roman stared the king right in the eyes, sure that his eyes were wide and wild.  He was breathing heavy as he tightened his protective grip on Patton.

"Guards, escort Roman and the servant boy-"

" _Patton_." Roman corrected.

"Escort Roman and  _Patton_ back to Roman's quarters.  I need to talk with my son."

"It's okay," Damien whispered to both of them.  Roman gave him a quick kiss, then Damien went to kiss Patton, and Roman allowed him and Patton to be taken back to his room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Patton allowed himself to sob.  Roman carried him to bed and buried them under the covers.  Patton desperately grabbed onto Roman and Roman gently shushed him.

"Were... were you serious about taking us away?" Patton whimpered.  "If they wouldn't let all three of us get married?"

"Absolutely."

"You'd give up  _everything_ for me?"

" _Absolutely._ "

Patton connected their lips but the kiss was broken by Patton starting to cry again.  Roman continued to hold him, whispering comforting nothings into his ear as he rubbed his back.

Eventually they heard the door knock and immediately open after, meaning it was Damien.  The two shot up and looked at him, and Damien was surprisingly calm.

"My father wants to speak with all of us."

Patton stood between them and held both of their hands as they silently walked down the corridors of the castle.  Roman felt nerves grow in the back of his throat as the guards opened the double doors to the throne room.

The three stood hand in hand in front of the king and queen.  The silence was maddening as they tried to read the blank expressions on the rulers' faces.

"You understand how risky such an engagement could be?" the king eventually asked.

"Yes," Roman and Damien answered at the same time.

"Do you really think Patton is capable of ruling the kingdom?"

"Yes," Roman and Damien answered again.

The king sighed. "And you really love each other?"

"Absolutely," Roman said at the same time Damien said "Of course."

Roman had only known them for two years, but it has felt like he's loved them for lifetimes.  They complimented him so well.  He felt their hands fit in his perfectly, their bodies fit against his like they were made for him.

He remembers the night of one certain ball.  Damien and his parents came to visit officially to discuss military positioning up north, unofficially so Damien could see Roman.  Of course, Damien made sure Patton was part of the staff that accompanied them.

The ball was held the night of their arrival.  While Roman was excited for the party and the praise and the attention, he was more excited to dance with Damien.  To let everyone see them together.

His excitement was dampened as he realized he couldn't do the same with Patton.

Damien told Patton to try to avoid working at the ball as much as possible, because if he was working they couldn't sneak him away.  So Patton feigned a sickness that night, and was thankfully left alone.

For the first couple of hours, Roman went through the normal pleasantries and introductions, and danced with Damien in the middle of the ballroom.

He felt a bit guilty for taking delight in the disappointed looks from neighboring princess, but his guilt was lessened as he remembered all the  _hounding_ a few of them gave him about how beneficial an engagement could be.

Roman was called by his parents to introduce himself to some nobles, and right before he left Damien whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to sneak Patton out of his room.  Meet us by the west hall."

The conversation with the nobles went by painfully slow, as Roman was just itching to go and hold his beloved Patton for the first time.  He had been kept busy by his parents in preparation for the ball all day.

Finally, he was able to bid them farewell and sneak way.  He closed the door behind him and once he saw Patton, he couldn't stop himself from breaking into a spring and lifting Patton into his arms, spinning him around as Patton connected their lips.

He led Damien and Patton into an empty room and closed the door behind them and locked it, ensuring their privacy.  He then immediately connected his lips to Patton's again and Damien wrapped his arms around them, placing his lips on Roman's neck.

"I missed both of you so much," Roman sighed.

"We've missed you, too, honey," Patton said.

The three sat on a sofa, holding each other as close as they could.  They could hear the music from the ballroom, only slightly muffled from the walls.

"Did you two have fun at the party?" Patton asked as he place soft, gentle kisses all over Roman's face.

"We did," Roman said. "But I'm much happier here with you."

Roman heard the current song fade and another pick back up.  Roman recognizes this song.  This song was meant for partners, lovers, to dance to.

"I wish I could've danced with you," Patton whispered, a trace of sadness laced in his voice.  Roman thought for a moment before picking Patton up, who squealed in surprise as he quickly grabbed Roman's shoulders.

"Then dance with me," Roman said as he placed a hand on Patton's waist.  Patton hesitantly placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.  Roman took the other hand in his and started to slowly lead Patton around the room.

Patton's face reddened as Roman pulled him close.  He started humming along to the song, and he saw Patton glance towards Damien

"Come join us, darling," Roman said to Damien.  Damien raised an eyebrow.

"Three of us?  How could that work?" he asked, but he got up from the couch anyways.

"We'll make it work."

It took some awkward stumbling around, but eventually the three of them were holding each other, gliding around the empty room.  Patton giggled as Damien and Roman spun him around, the sound making Roman and Damien smile.

The three danced through three more songs before stopping.  They were panting slightly, but they were smiling.

Patton wrapped his arms around Roman and Damien's chests and pulled them as close to him as he could.

"I love you both so much," he whispered.  Roman and Damien froze.  They slowly pulled away from Patton's grasp.

"Oh, darling, I love you, too," Roman said softly as he placed a hand on Patton's cheek.

They both turned to Damien, whose eyes were wide, clearly trying to find words but not being able to speak.

"It's okay, sweetie.  You don't have to say it yet if you don't want-"

"No, no," Damien interrupted.  He took a shaky breath and took Patton's hand. "I love you.  So much."

He turned to Roman.

"I love you, too," he whispered, and Roman pulled him to his chest.

"I love you, too, my darling."

The three of them held each other tightly, breathing in the scent of each other and feeling each other's heart beats.

That night was the night Roman realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with these two.

Roman was snapped back to the present when the king sighed.  "You've really got me in a bind here," he said as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and ring finger.

"I know," Damien said.

"Just... make sure you get married only after I've stepped down."

Patton gasped and Damien pulled them both into a tight embrace.  Roman and Patton didn't even try to stop the tears that fell down their faces.

Roman sent a letter to his parents the very next day.  His parent's were much more accepting of their engagement, at this point willing to do anything to get another son on a throne.

In the coming months, Damien's parents announced their stepping down from the throne.  A coronation date was set, and a wedding date after that.

Damien announced his engagement, and while the initial reaction was shock and skepticism, once the kingdom saw Patton the atmosphere became more welcoming.

Patton was so kind and good with people, the general consensus was that they were lucky to have someone like him on a throne.

Plus, he was one of them - a poor boy from a village.  The idea of someone who knew what life was like in the villages and knew exactly what they needed to improve it was endearing for the kingdom's citizens.

The day of Damien's coronation, Roman and Patton snuck into the dressing room, both of them freezing in place at the sight.

They'd seen Damien dressed up before, but right now he looked a bit different.  More mature, more confident.

Like a king.

Damien tried to hide his nerves, but Roman and Patton saw right through his facade.  They held him close and whispered words of encouragement in between gentle kisses.

Roman took a moment to just look at his loves.  In a couple of hours, Damien will be king.  And in two months time, Patton and Roman will join him at that rank.

Since Damien told his parents of the engagement, Patton was able to quit his job as a servant.  He now spends all his time with Roman and Damien, dressing up in fancy clothing and getting treated like royalty by castle staff.

But this new attention and status hadn't changed Patton a bit.  He still said hello to every staff member he saw, and his kind nature didn't dwindle in the slightest.

Roman was utterly, completely, helplessly in love with both of them.

Patton was surprisingly excited to be king.  He was already planning what he wanted to do to improve the live of the kingdom's people.  Whenever he discussed these plans with the advisers, Roman and Damien had to smile as everyone realized just how smart Patton actually was.

They agreed their first act as kings was to go visit a Prince Virgil and Prince Logan.  They received a wedding invitation from them along with a letter that explained that their engagement announcement led the way to their parents accepting their relationship, allowing them to get married.

Prince Logan and Prince Virgil would attend their wedding in two months, and a month after that Roman, Patton, and Damien will attend theirs, and afterwards the two sets of kings will start talking of future alliances.

At the coronation, as Damien entered the room and Patton grabbed his hand, Roman couldn't help but be excited for everything to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. If you liked this then check out my other works and thank you for reading <3


End file.
